


You make me proud

by clexatrashforlife19



Category: The 100
Genre: Fighting, Sparring, mentor/second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya watches on as a young Lexa spars. Lexa just wants to prove herself to Anya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me proud

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, it's short but I kinda just wrote it to be short because I knew it'd drag on if I did otherwise. Hope it's as good as people assume.

“I said again, Lexa. Ge smack daun, goon op nodotaim!” Anya growls as Lexa lays face down in the muddy pit. She had been up since before dawn, Anya instructing her again and again to take out her opponent. “Lexa, I said _again_.”

Grunting in acknowledgment, Lexa stands finding balance on her trembling legs. It is now late in the evening, the sun casting an orange hue across the training grounds. Swinging her sword in an upward arch, it catches the boy’s knocking him back. Lexa can feel Anya’s eyes watching each precise step she takes.

“Em pleni! Lexa, your feet are too far apart. Keep them shoulder width, use the sword as a weight. Balance your body’s movements.” Anya only sees her second nod before she begins to circle the boy, her eyes never leaving his. Lexa has improved greatly, sparring against a boy 4 years her senior and yet, she’s managed to disarm him twice today.

The boy steps forward, sword slamming into hers as she deflects the hit. Lexa’s leg juts out, catching his own and with a swift hand, yanks his sword from his grasp. He lays on his back, staring up at her. Lexa steps back, bringing the swords to her side before daring to glance back at her mentor. She fights her own emotions as she sees Anya give her a short nod before walking over. The older girl reaches out, taking the other sword before helping the boy up.

“Yu. Jomp em op.” Anya instructs, holding the sword out to the boy once again. With a curt nod, he takes the weapon then turns towards Lexa again. “Frag em op.” Lexa doesn’t hesitate at the words, she brings her sword up swiftly cutting the boys leg across the thigh. Her movements are quick as the boy’s stance falters. Her sword is swung again, this time slicing through the flesh on his arm. Lexa doesn’t stop, her mentor’s gaze fixed on her fuels the fire within to continue until he pleads for death. Tossing her sword aside, she bring her fist to his jaw. The cracking sound is drowned out by the cries of her opponent as he sinks to ground. Her attack doesn’t cease as her fist connect to his body, beating and bruising him.

“Nou mou. Branwada seindaim en taim set yu daun.” Anya speaks, suddenly behind her second. Her hand rests on her shoulder, signaling the fight to be over. Lexa stands once again, taking a step back before helping the boy up. “Sis em op. Nyko will be waiting.” With his arm around Lexa’s shoulder, she walks him to Nyko’s hut.

Later that evening after eating, Lexa is in her tent tending to her wounds.

“You did well today, my second. I am proud of your endurance and will to fight to the death. You will be a strong leader one day, Lexa. I hope the Commander’s spirit will find you.” Turning she finds her mentor leaning on the post just within the tent. A small smile on her face as she walks over to her bed.

“Mochof, Anya.” Lexa trains her eyes on the wrapping in her hands. The older girl takes it, wrapping it around the girl’s arm to cover the gash. “It means a lot to me. I only want to be as good as you are.” Lexa returns the smile, she looks up to her mentor. Anya’s one of the best warriors in the village and to be able to make her proud is the best accomplishment a second can do.


End file.
